


《我可以忘记你》

by rottenrose



Category: 188男团, 水千丞, 谁把谁当真 - 水千丞 | Shéi Bǎ Shéi Dàng Zhēn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenrose/pseuds/rottenrose





	《我可以忘记你》

　　  
　　1.『付出的受伤的通通都是你，自私的残忍的似乎只有我，可惜我并不难过，我仅存的失落，是再不怕寂寞』  
　　  
　　2016年1月7日/三亚/星期 四/天气 晴转阴...  
　　  
　　“我一点都不想伤害你，也从来没有像喜欢你一样，喜欢过任何人。”  
　　“可我不喜欢束缚，不喜欢承诺，我想象不出和一个人过一辈子是什么样子，一辈子太长了，谁知道明天会发生什么，所以我回应不了你想要的那种感情……”  
　　“可我每天都在想你，每时每刻，为什么啊……为什么忘不掉啊？”  
　　“对不起，我不会再来打扰你了。”  
　　  
　　凌晨一点，夜垂下的幕太厚重，压得人间喘不过气。  
　　他从别墅走出来。  
　　供上流社会度假的建筑，不可说不漂亮。可他眼见别墅张着血口，在魆黑的夜里魆黑地狰狞。  
　　  
　　好黑，好可怕。  
　　  
　　他不敢留恋地逃了。逃到酒店大厅，那里灯火辉煌，可战栗却止不住。  
　　他说不清到底在畏惧什么，只是感觉那幢别墅咬下了自己身上一部分。撕裂的痛如此剧烈，哪里正汩汩流血。高中险些丧命的那两次，他都没有流这么多血。失血失得他大脑混沌、感官失调，几乎站不住。  
　　他茫然地看了看身上，却找不到任何伤口。  
　　  
　　已经没有了留在这座海岛的理由。  
　　那个人跟谁一起住在什么地方，又在什么场所享受了什么服务，都和他再无瓜葛。他已决定“不再来打扰”。  
　　既然如此——他歪头，在飞机北行的轰鸣声中，随意扯了扯嘴角，——那个人也不要妄想再来打扰自己。  
　　  
　　他不会再想了。  
　　他会忘记的。  
　　  
　　彻底自由了。  
　　  
　　  
　　2.『想见的不见的都失去联络，剩下的多余的都不要再说，得到的已经太多，你安然去生活，我安静来存活』  
　　  
　　2016年1月8日/北京/星期 五/天气 阴...   
　　  
　　铃声震裂了梦，将他剥皮抽骨般生硬地撕离回现实。他狠狠拍掉闹钟，用力蒙住头。  
　　被子里氧气吸完，憋闷令人暴怒。他把被子猛掀到地上。骤然增多的空气，也没驱散窒息感。  
　　梦里，一个叛徒背叛了他，搂住了那个人的腰，在那个人唇上厮磨。叛徒和他长得一模一样，还和他同名，被那个人轻唤着：锦辛。  
　　他缓缓把手抬到了眼前，手里未残留住一丝那腰肢的触感；闭上眼睛，又把脸埋进枕头里蹭了蹭，布料冰冷，全无梦里那双唇瓣酥软的温暖。  
　　他不得不承认，他嫉妒极了梦里的叛徒，讨厌极了吵醒他的闹钟，更恨极了牵动他情绪的那个人，那个黎朔，黎朔……他都已经对黎朔说好不再去打扰，为什么黎朔还要来他脑子里打扰他！烦透了！  
　　  
　　他有些不敢睡了，梦会对他惯性背叛。可他各处发动机熄火大罢工，也没力气起床，只能睁着眼躺着。  
　　他凝视向窗户。  
　　黎朔说，他那双眼总似春桃映进秋水中。现在，秋水成死水，比最坚定的唯物主义者还无神。  
　　他不禁疑惑：躺了这么久，为什么外面越来越亮？又看了看表：为什么……才过了仅仅半个小时。最枯燥课堂的最后十分钟，都没有现在的时间流逝得慢。  
　　好无聊……怎么会这么无聊……  
　　不应该，明明有数不清的消遣，他是最不会使自己无聊的人。  
　　  
　　既然自己不想动，那就找个人过来吧，是不是来了人，就不会再无聊。  
　　  
　　开机后助理正好打电话来催他上班，他按掉了。  
　　他现在没精力应付公司，他需要全神贯注，才能遗忘掉黎朔。  
　　通讯录里蹦出个外教的名字，是个澳大利亚人，又骚又浪，除了年龄，跟黎朔没有任何相似之处。他们曾经玩得很开心。对，世间百态，芸芸众生，多的是人都可以让他高兴。多的是人，这个世界上有14亿人，他赵锦辛，最不缺的就是人。  
　　他按下了通话键。  
　　  
　　Dylan接到赵锦辛的电话后满心欢喜，这位尤物带给他的惊艳无与伦比，于是他没多久便到了。但按了许久门铃，都没人反应。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛任门铃响了许久，却始终懒怠动。Dylan的电话打进来，他都没力气施舍一个眼皮的抬起。  
　　  
　　Dylan疑惑地在门外冻了十分钟，只好转身先走。突然门“嘭”地一声被打开，赵锦辛长臂一揽，将他圈进怀里，吻了上去。说吻不太准确，更像是急躁的啃咬。  
　　Dylan吓怔了，任他啃了两口才反应过来，轻轻挣动，含糊地说：“你这么热情我很开心，但是好疼，急什么……”  
　　急什么吗？急着证明什么？他明明应该什么都不需要去证明。从没有值得被证明的正误和真理，只有人和人的不同。不能忍受彼此的不同，那就分开，简单的道理。  
　　他只想做，只想玩。  
　　赵锦辛将人扯进来扛起，摔在床上，重重压了上去。  
　　  
　　人活着不就是图个乐。  
　　他插进去时，叹息着想：为一个人放弃无数人，为单调，为可笑的狗屁忠诚，放弃多姿多彩的新鲜，那可不是傻逼吗？  
　　  
　　“你今天不会是想玩些特殊癖好才叫我来的吧，你不早说，我也有点准备，”Dylan虚弱地问，却还是一脸满足，“不过这样也好，超刺激。喂你怎么了，笑一笑吗？你不开心？”  
　　赵锦辛有种被冒犯的烦躁。哪只眼睛看见他不开心了，他刚she完，明明浑身舒畅。于是他侧身再次压上去，用力堵住Dylan的嘴唇，舌头探进去，阻止他再往外喷废话。  
　　接吻对于他来说，永远是种享受。只不过，他总感觉……味道不对。  
　　赵锦辛哂笑了下自己：这是人舌头，又不是猪舌头，还有什么腌制的味道对不对、滋味儿正宗不正宗之说吗？就算觉得味道不对，那再多尝几个，对那个所谓“对的味道”的记忆，也就被冲刷掉了。  
　　  
　　“这么快又可以开始了吗？”Dylan淫笑两声，“好厉害哦Leon。”  
　　赵锦辛猝然停了下来。  
　　Dylan看见身上人撑着双臂，鼓硕健美的肌肉上爆起青筋，低头注视着自己。他被赵锦辛眼里浓重的阴鸷震了个哆嗦，终于后知后觉意识到，今天的赵锦辛过于不正常。  
　　赵锦辛微眯双眼：“你说，叫Leon的是不是满大街都是呢？多到我也没有什么特别的，对吗？”  
　　“怎么会，谁有你特别，没有另外的Leon比得上你好，”Dylan赶紧嬉闹着安抚他，“更比不上你大。”  
　　赵锦辛勾唇一笑：“那不要我，去找别人，是不是蠢？”  
　　Dylan有些发麻，赵锦辛现在太诡异了，方才还热火朝天的卧室，因为这幽幽口吻瞬间降温。  
　　Dylan只跟赵锦辛打过几次炮，不算了解赵锦辛，而且他有个毛病，就是恐怖小说看多了，爱脑补点暗黑故事。他竟然有种，只要回答错问题，会被赵锦辛笑呵呵地先奸后杀再分尸的感觉。  
　　“……是，是蠢啊，”他斟酌着讨好，“不要你的人都该去死的好。”  
　　赵锦辛闻言，脸瞬间一黑到底。他冷冷地看着身下人，把Dylan看得头皮都炸开了。  
　　随后，赵锦辛虚虚地笑了笑，轻声说：“12点了，Dylan，好饿呀，给人家做饭吧？”  
　　“哦，哦……”Dylan劫后余生地一翻身就滚下床，他穿好了衣服，在厨房装模作样地转了一圈，趁着赵锦辛阖眸养神时，赶紧开门逃了。  
　　听见门响，赵锦辛皱起了眉头支起身，叫了两声，才一头雾水地确认屋子里真的没有人。  
　　“搞什么？”他嗤了声，“神经病。”他倒在枕头上，不再理会，又开始专心致志地发呆。  
　　  
　　3.『没有爱过你，我最爱是自己，借感情满足我好奇，我只敢玩游戏，对不起，不要介意』  
　　  
　　2016年1月9日/北京/星期 六/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　赵锦辛浑浑噩噩，睡了醒，醒了躺着，躺累了睡，除了上厕所时喝了几口水，一整天什么都没吃。他这么大的块头，一顿不吃都难受，何况一整天。到凌晨又一次醒来后，他实在受不了了，终于起床，打开了冰箱。  
　　可冰箱就如同他现在的心一样，空空如也。  
　　赵锦辛“嘭”地甩上冰箱门，踩着飘虚的脚步转身去了酒柜，直接开了几瓶酒，饮牛马一样灌进喉咙。胃因为过空，往上冒着胃酸，腐蚀着食管，烈酒下肚，更是火烧火燎，直往心脏灼。  
　　  
　　再好的酒量也禁不住空腹猛灌，酒往体内流，意识等速地往体外飘。直到几个酒瓶在地上凌乱散开，他歪倒在地毯上，环着膝盖，自己抱着自己轱辘转圈，醉醺醺嘟囔不已：“肚子难受，我好饿，饿得肚子疼……”  
　　“给我做饭吃吧，黎叔叔……”  
　　  
　　“操！”赵锦辛低吼着骂了一句。原本迷糊的脑袋，因脱口而出的称呼而明晰了几分。  
　　他使劲拍着烈烈焚烧的胸口：“没有了，没有黎叔叔……他喊我滚，他不要我了。”  
　　“你才滚，你滚，”醉鬼拿手胡乱挥舞着，赶苍蝇一样挥赶着黎朔浮现在他眼前的残影，“我也不要你，有谁稀罕……”  
　　  
　　“我一定可以忘记你的。”  
　　  
　　他勉强起身，踉跄着回到卧室，给早就没电的手机充上电。可等开机时，他心渊深处不可抑制地，涌上一声声近乎虔诚的祝祷——他在期待着手机上出现他想看到的未接来电。  
　　然而屏幕亮起来，一条一条蹦出来的都是助理的催魂索命。心理落差的失重打得他腿一软，软倒在床沿边。  
　　赵锦辛几乎怀着恨意拉出通讯录里黎朔那栏，凝望了拉黑那个选项很久，最终只选择了删除。  
　　  
　　“喂，是我。”  
　　“你过来，来帮我叫个外卖吧。”  
　　“我？我忘了怎么叫了……”  
　　“谁规定，半夜就，就不可以送外卖。”  
　　“那你来给我做饭吧。”  
　　“哦你得买菜，我家，我，什么都没有。”  
　　“呵呵，奖励，”赵锦辛声调醉茫茫，带着丝缕奢华独有的靡靡，“你带饭来，我跟你玩个没玩过，保证喂爽你。”  
　　  
　　按灭屏幕，赵锦辛一甩腕，把手机投篮一样一抛，掷在羊毛地毯上。  
　　看，他有各式各样的玩伴，品种齐全，花样繁多，并且每一个，都对他趋之若鹜。不管提什么不合理的要求，他们都会上赶着来满足自己。  
　　六岁那年在黑屋子里，确诊那天在医生面前，他都觉得他是上帝的弃子。但现在再看，显然不是，他是上帝的幺子，天生娇贵，总有人宠着。  
　　偶尔有一个不开眼的要抛弃他，他在乎吗？赵锦辛对着空气竖了两根中指：并不。  
　　他不在乎。  
　　  
　　吴优打着哈欠按着门铃，一开门，赵锦辛的酒气差点把他熏个跟头。  
　　赵锦辛不打招呼地转身，软烂进沙发里，闭着眼睛哼唧：“阿优哥，我想吃饭。”  
　　一脸颓废相，丝毫不减他万种风致，反而更添一根魅骨，闻起来，有股纸醉金迷的堕落香。他像是三岛由纪夫笔下相伴共生的玫瑰与蛇，慵懒地勾缠盛放，“蛇面颊鲜红，玫瑰鳞片闪闪”。他只凭这股极端的美，便可任意侵犯他人神经，放肆去施暴，而受虐者甘之如饴。  
　　他胸肌正赤luo着蓬勃，大且弹，跟底下垒得整齐的硬实腹肌一并地列着，又被人鱼线勾边，到处发散着GAY圈为之纳罕的极品纯一荷尔蒙。  
　　酒熏得他眼角晕开夭夭桃色，桃花眼角绽桃花，艳过傅粉何郎。  
　　  
　　吴优压制住了为这副美貌狂跳的心脏。赵锦辛的美艳如此强势，包含攻击力，勾得他后庭羞耻地隐隐作痒。他巴不得立刻躺到赵锦辛身下，被贯穿着征伐。他渴望赵锦辛给予他败北的滋味，被俘虏，被赵锦辛的强力所左右。光是想想，就让他兴奋得发抖。  
　　  
　　“饭呢？”赵锦辛懒洋洋地开口。  
　　吴优诧异地发现，赵锦辛眼角怒放的桃花，因其睁眼，突然都死气沉沉地凋零了。见之生怜。  
　　吴优了然。赵锦辛明显心情不好，借酒浇愁。难得看见风流不可一世的赵锦辛有如此受伤乏力的时刻，吴优觉得今晚需要自己主动。  
　　于是，他勾引道：“马上做了，饿死鬼，想不想玩luo体围裙？”  
　　闻言，赵锦辛眼神一沉。  
　　那不是欲望带来的深邃，是实打实的阴翳。甚至冷得把吴优冰了一下。  
　　赵锦辛暗叹口气，仰头喃喃：“看吧，你不愿意跟我玩这个，总有人愿意跟我玩。”  
　　吴优怔怔地问：“谁？”  
　　赵锦辛笑：“屁。”  
　　吴优摇头：“算了，你等着吃吧，我简单做点。”  
　　  
　　赵锦辛迷蒙地看着厨房，那个身影逐渐失焦，愈发模糊，模糊到极致，又开始自动对焦，终于，对出一个他最渴望的身影。  
　　他盯着那个身影，就那样懵懂地看着，水润润的眼神，比稚子还无辜。  
　　他真的很无辜。  
　　他回忆不起他们之间究竟发生了什么，让事情变成了现在这样的地步。  
　　他们本该好好的，比任何人都好。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛踱到厨房，一把勒住了那个身影的腰，力道之大，和他委屈至极的娇软完全不搭。  
　　他带着不易察觉的哽咽：“我想看你穿围裙，我只想和你玩这个，黎朔……”  
　　我好想和你玩，我忘不掉，我现在只想和你玩。  
　　可你他妈的玩儿不起……  
　　  
　　5.『我没有爱过你，只是爱怀念着你，试一试我能多痴迷，我可以忘记你，不怕想起，才算是胜利』  
　　  
　　2016年1月11日/北京/星期 六/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　好黑啊，好黑啊，一点光都没有，好黑啊……  
　　到处都是鬼。  
　　墙角那里站着四个血淋淋的怪物，正盯着他看。房顶上有一个吊死鬼，身体一摆、一摆地，只要抬头，就会碰到她的脚。  
　　眼前，趴着一个脑袋拧在身后的尸体，长着血盆大口，等着他。只要他叫出声，它就会过来咬碎自己。  
　　  
　　他捂着嘴，眼泪汹涌滂沱，但一个动静都不敢发出来。哭得呼吸不顺，他想吸气，可他不敢，前面那个鬼越靠越近。他用牙死死咬着手，拼尽全力憋着。可越憋越不顺，越想吸气。  
　　他几乎快要昏厥过去。  
　　  
　　爸爸，妈妈，哥哥，姐姐，你们在哪里……救救我，救救我，它要吃掉我了！  
　　  
　　他终于憋不住了，大口大口喘息起来。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　“不要过来！不要过来！走开！！！”  
　　他狂躁地拼命奔跑，抄起东西就砸，拿小小身体去撞坚硬的墙，撞得头破血流。血流得他瘫倒在地，虚弱下去后，鬼又一次聚拢过来。  
　　  
　　他嘶吼着尖叫，除了尖叫，不知道自己还能做什么。  
　　  
　　突然，漆黑的屋子里，有了一道光亮。渐渐地，缝隙越来越大，温和的白光，柔软地洒了进来，铺满了整间屋子，照在了他的身上。  
　　站在光里的人是那么神圣，周身仿佛晕出一轮圣洁的金边。  
　　这个人是那么年轻，脸上带着青春独属的天真和纯净。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛看见黎朔从光里向自己奔跑过来。那是他一直渴望见到的，十七岁的黎朔，那个他青涩的、倔强的、一尘不染的、他错过了的黎朔，那样迷人，那样美好。  
　　黎朔蹲下，向赵锦辛敞开了怀抱：“小锦辛，我来接你了。”  
　　赵锦辛疯狂地扑进了他的怀里，嚎啕大哭。  
　　“别怕，”黎朔温柔地笑着，“咦？你居然认识我吗？”  
　　赵锦辛死死搂着他，恨不得和他融为一体。他想回答认识，不仅认识，还再也不想和他分开。  
　　他好想说，黎朔，既然你来了，可不可以不要再把我一个人扔进黑暗里了。  
　　  
　　十七岁的黎朔抱着他六岁的小黏人精回了家。他们像童话里那样生活着。周围只有山清水秀，鸟语花香，没有烦恼，也没有任何外人，没有人跟赵锦辛分享黎朔。  
　　渐渐地，赵锦辛慢慢长高，长大。突然有一天，黎朔对赵锦辛说：“你是坏孩子。”  
　　赵锦辛愣住了。  
　　黎朔面无表情，周遭的空气都对着他冷硬的态度逐渐暗了下去。越来越黑。  
　　赵锦辛心不可抑制地狂跳着。  
　　黎朔淡淡地说：“你好不听话。你知不知道你自己错了。”  
　　赵锦辛几乎被黑暗吞噬，他想逃到光里，可却无法动弹。他只能拼命摇着头，拿望向救世主的眼神注视着黎朔，喊道：“我做错了什么？”  
　　黎朔冷笑：“你连你自己做错什么都不知道，真是无可救药。我不想要一个坏孩子，我不想要你了。”  
　　“不要！”赵锦辛拼命挣扎起来。  
　　黑暗完全聚拢了过来。黎朔在最后一丝光线里，转过了身，用背影对赵锦辛说了一句：“滚——”  
　　“你站住！”赵锦辛终于动了起来，他跑着去追黎朔，突然，黑暗里，黎朔的背影变成六岁那年趴在他身前的鬼，张开血盆大口，向他咬了过来。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　  
　　赵锦辛惊叫着醒了过来。  
　　  
　　光慢慢透进屋内，照清这里的空旷。  
　　吴优被他折腾了整整一个周末，可人家要工作。周一，屋子里又一次空得恐怖。  
　　除了他，没有其他人，也没有刚才梦里被自己搂进怀里的黎朔。  
　　  
　　他慢慢用双手环胸，像梦里环抱黎朔那样，抱住了自己。  
　　  
　　过了这么多天，赵锦辛终于借着这个梦回想起来，三亚那晚，吃人的并不是魆黑的别墅。吃人的，分明是黎朔转身的拒绝。  
　　他逃得太慢了，被黎朔的背影吞噬了自己的一部分。  
　　那个部分，是使时间流速加快的魔法，也是让痛觉变得钝感的能力，更是……他情绪里所有的狂欢。  
　　现在，漫长又难捱的时光里，他开始对痛过分敏锐。  
　　他莫名其妙地浑身都痛，痛到仿佛余生只剩痛觉带来的怅然。  
　　自由，至高无上的自由，他得到了。他彻底自由了。  
　　而自由奖励给他的，是一份漫无边际，去品味痛的人生。  
　　  
　　“王八蛋啊……”他嘲弄地扯了扯嘴角。  
　　让他体会过最期待的光明，再把他扔进黑夜；救了自己，让自己变得离不开他了之后，再无情地抛弃。  
　　黎朔这个王八蛋啊，真是王八蛋啊，黎朔……  
　　  
　　8.『愚蠢的疯狂的有没有白费，幸福的痛苦的一样掉眼泪，就缺了一句再会，我们没有机会，为道别而伤悲』  
　　  
　　2016年1月14日/北京/星期 四/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　黎朔说他是坏孩子，说他做错了事。  
　　他真的错了吗？  
　　  
　　一个不上班的闲人，脑里每天都有数不清的画面。几乎每个画面，都和闲人的前男友——黎朔有关。  
　　而在连续旷了六天的班之后，赵锦辛终于思考起了，这个关于对和错的问题。  
　　  
　　可他还是不觉得自己有哪里做错了。  
　　  
　　他出生在射手座的倒数第二天，有着这个星座所有的缺德：花心，浪荡，没长性。可他并不认为这是缺德，甚至以此为傲。  
　　他敢明目张胆地对任何人说：他绝不为感情负责。将感情纳入道德水准，是件肤浅的事——甚至在根本没有对错只有立场的世界里，建立道德水准这件事，在赵锦辛眼里都是粗鄙的。  
　　人的精神没有高级寄托时，才会寻找归宿。他们大多数无法直面“灵魂终将孤独”这个事实。追求一段归宿，更像是逃避，逃避塑造自我。没有寄托，才寻找寄托。  
　　  
　　而赵锦辛的自我，强大、成形、完整，又独立。他向来不需要归宿去寄托。靠着家境和自身条件，从没为低级需求发愁过的赵锦辛，从人生的开端就在追求自我。他比旁人更加清醒地意识到他需要什么：他需要新鲜，需要刺激，需要享受，需要及时行乐。  
　　他最不需要的，就是安分。  
　　  
　　一想到他要被道德框架束缚着，几十年只能看同一张一成不变的脸，再因为共同生活交换唾液而使两个人越长越像，最后仿佛再跟自己做ai，那太可怕了。单调本身就是罪孽。  
　　他一定会软，憋得难受，连最基本的生理诉求都无法满足。  
　　性是人类仅次于食欲的第二大生理需求，如果做ai对象不能让他新鲜，那跟让他吃不饱穿不暖也没有任何区别。  
　　  
　　他从来都跟xing伴侣解释得很清楚，也从来没说过要他们爱上他。大家都心知肚明他不合适玩深情游戏。  
　　说真的，因为建立关系而入侵对方领地，开始嫉妒、哀怨、小肚鸡肠、无理取闹，真是丑陋得让他发笑。何必呢，做人不是为了开心来的吗？今朝有酒今朝醉，在他身上追求三贞九烈的哥们儿是不是太不识数了一些？  
　　只有一段感情的前期，会快乐得令人着迷。他也不只是追求rou体上的愉悦，身体和精神是分不开的，能够掌控一个人的精神，实属人生乐事。赵锦辛觉得，他只能接受自己做1号，也有极端追求心理满足这方面原因。所以他喜欢开始一段感情，和一段感情的开始。  
　　如果这段感情，互相都明白彼此是逢场作戏，享受感情开始时的快意，到时候玩够了好聚好散，没有断不清的拖泥带水，那便是赵锦辛追求的最理想的状态。  
　　他细致又绅士，擅长用十二分的精力去经营一段感情刚开始时、大家都在合适的距离时，那股美妙的滋味。谁能不说他是一个完美的情人呢？只要对方不纠缠，他总能给予一段完美的相伴旅程。  
　　谈恋爱挺好的，谈腻了之后该分就分的恋爱，谈起来更好，赵锦辛觉得任何一个心智健全的成年人都应该明白这一点。不明白的就不要跟他玩。玩完不仅不许他走，还要指责他缺德，他不负责。  
　　他何其无辜呢？他上哪里去指责对方的逾矩？  
　　  
　　赵锦辛知道在他的立场他没有错。他和黎朔，只不过是……只不过是观念差别太大了。  
　　于是，这种落差，产生了巨大冲击，给毫无准备的黎朔，造成了不可挽回的伤害。这是事实，赵锦辛知道给自己找什么借口，也无法逃避这个事实。  
　　他确实错了一件事，因为他哥，他没有跟黎朔开诚布公，没有说清他们只是玩伴……  
　　所以黎朔觉得受伤，所以黎朔没有拖泥带水，所以黎朔……跟他断了个干干净净。  
　　  
　　这其实挺好的，虽然他还没有觉得腻，但是早分晚分本应该都一样。他本该庆幸，能在这段比过往黏着太多的关系中利落抽身。  
　　可为什么……  
　　为什么……  
　　拖泥带水的人，变成了自己。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛在一堆空酒瓶中，抱着脑袋，神经质地轻声呢喃。  
　　“我可以忘记你的。”  
　　“我可以忘记你的。”  
　　“我可以忘记你的。”  
　　  
　　而他抬起眼，满目望去，都是黎朔，黎朔，黎朔。  
　　  
　　12.『为什么我们总是觉得好疲惫，为什么我们走得这样的狼狈』  
　　  
　　2016年1月18号/北京/星期 一/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　赵锦辛醒了过来。  
　　周末的玩伴已经离开。他使劲回想了一下，已经记不太清昨天邀请了谁来。  
　　总之是不同的人。  
　　  
　　他正是要佐证游戏会带来快乐，所以一个接一个的换着，绝不重样。  
　　  
　　他看了看表，不到六点。又是这个点醒。  
　　从前绝不会醒这么早的。  
　　一直以来，他都以嗜睡为傲。人类的睡眠时间和年龄成反比。他是个睡不够的孩子，爱赖床。床可真是好地方，能满足他为之狂热的两大爱好，既能用来做梦，又能用来做爱。  
　　他本该一直这样年轻着，受宠着，任性着，放肆着，然后玩到硬不起来的那一天。  
　　可为什么他现在睡不着了？  
　　近一个月了，没一次好觉，睡得短不说，还无限地做累脑子的梦——梦里，黎朔对他奉出所有温柔。如果这在夜晚这算得上是呵哄住他的乐事的话，那白天醒来，全都化成一壶自欺欺人的鸩酒，毒得他肠穿肚烂。  
　　这是怎么了，睡眠质量这么差，自己刚过二十四岁，就开始老了吗？  
　　  
　　“铃铃——”  
　　催命电话响起。赵锦辛旷了七个工作日的工了，公司一大堆事等着这位小领导审批。助理只能一个接一个地打。  
　　赵锦辛勉力抬眼瞥了瞥，按下关机。  
　　看看他啊，他在衰老，他赵锦辛竟然在衰老。为什么还要他工作？他不工作，他要睡觉，睡多了，就能年轻回来，就像梦里的自己，总是那么活力满满。  
　　  
　　是不是因为梦里有黎朔。  
　　  
　　他晃晃脑袋，试图把这个认知晃出去。强迫自己入眠。  
　 可一闭上眼，黑暗里，尽是噩梦里黎朔那吃人的背影。  
　　无情在温柔过后，从来更决绝。不给他一丝一毫缝隙。赵锦辛感到冷汗顿时顺着脊柱沟滑下，他被骇得不敢再闭眼。黎朔比黑夜更可怖。  
　　  
　　“黎叔叔就是我的凝血酶。你亲亲我，我流多少血都不碍事，”那天黎朔提到他的病，他撒娇着舔舔嘴唇，“要是你能主动骑上来，割我大动脉我都能当场痊愈。”  
　　黎朔笑着拿书拍拍他毛茸茸的脑袋：“不许自己咒自己。”  
　　  
　　“你是我的凝血酶”吗？赵锦辛想起来自己这个形容，这句话当然是顺嘴用甜言蜜语哄黎朔的，又有多少真心？  
　　有多少真心……他嘲弄地笑了一下。笑里苦味满溢。  
　　也许……不，不是也许，是真的是真心。  
　　可当初的黎朔可以止住他的血，现在的黎朔，让他血流不止，让他鲜血淋漓。他因为黎朔，痛得像是流尽了血。  
　　流了血，居然还不能晕过去，还要仔细地面对这份痛，真是操蛋极了。  
　　  
　　晕不了，睡不着，就喝酒吧，麻痹了神经，就没有这么痛了。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛三步并作两步地飞奔向了酒柜，一刻都不想在这清醒的世界停留。  
　　他多么渴望他酒量很差，能快点醉过去。至少意识不明晰时，悲剧就是模糊的。  
　　被撕裂的美好，在失焦的视野中，还能拼出一个完整的形状。  
　　  
　　23.『我没有爱过你，我最爱是自己，借感情满足我好奇，我只敢玩游戏，对不起，不要介意』  
　　  
　　2016年1月29日/北京/星期 五/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　醒醒复醉醉。不知不觉，又是一个狂欢夜。  
　　赵锦辛睁开朦胧醉眼，他的自我从酒精里努力挣扎着，辨认了一下眼前是谁。哦，是他叫来的新玩伴。名字叫，叫……  
　　他们都统称玩伴而已，叫什么都跟自己没有关系，  
　　  
　　对，都是一群跟他没有关系的人。赵锦辛突然感到无限厌烦：他为什么要在没关系的人身上浪费生命，不应该这样，他应该……应该……有一段美满得让任何人称羡的关系。  
　　谁呢？谁和他有关系？他不得不承认，他的意识里，这段关系的另一个男主角，只能是黎朔。  
　　脑子里，一小块微不足道的地方放着一堆玩伴，其余全部，都是黎朔，就这两个分类。而再多的玩伴都和他没有关系，他认可有关系的，只有黎朔而已。  
　　  
　　可黎朔呢？黎朔根本不在乎这段关系。他走的那么干脆，毫无留恋……这算是喜欢吗？黎朔，真的喜欢他吗？  
　　喜欢是一个多么浓墨重彩的词，为什么黎朔可以如此云淡风轻。  
　　从前那些人在分开后，无限地纠缠起了他，赵锦辛虽然觉得烦，可至少心里知道，这种纠缠是因为他们喜欢他。这难道不才是“喜欢”一个人的正常表现吗？会舍不得，会想要挽留，会有留恋。  
　　可黎朔呢？在他们分手后的第八天，就把鸭子带回家过夜，第十六天，就和周谨行住了同一个别墅，第十七天，如果他没有及时到海南，黎朔就会抱着一个叫Leon的小鸭子开房，边做，边嘲讽“叫Leon的真是满大街都是”。  
　　都是Leon，黎朔不和他玩，却偏偏和一只鸭子玩。  
　　黎朔……这叫喜欢他吗？  
　　  
　　赵锦辛靠在沙发上，突然兀自地笑了起来，笑着笑着眼眶就红了。他用深呼吸把泪囚禁在眼眶里，不允许它们逃逸。泪和他彼此较量着，泪赢了，他就输了。  
　　  
　　水在他眼里盈盈，反射着头顶的灯光。像一片岑寂的湖泊，因风动而使湖面月色粼粼。尽管如此幽雅的画面，是那么哀伤。  
　　  
　　Hugo——也就是现在正在赵锦辛家的男人——见到这副画面，不免为之一颤。赵锦辛即便胡子拉碴、消瘦不少，也格外动人。现在的他，残缺、破败、封闭。换做他人这幅德行，一定恶心至极，可赵锦辛是上帝钦点的特权阶级。他的容貌，使他的颓废美得惊心动魄。  
　　尤其是一阵枯槁里璀璨的泪，就好像病树前头的一抹春。丰盈的泪水能茁壮生长，全靠赵锦辛深种的情根。  
　　  
　　拟把疏狂图一醉，对酒当歌，强乐还无味。衣带渐宽终不悔，为伊消得人憔悴。  
　　Hugo不知道让赵锦辛憔悴的、又令他嫉妒的这位“伊”是谁，他只知道自己的作用，只让赵锦辛来“强乐”。于是他走了过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　为什么黎朔正一个接一个的换，而自己已经感到厌烦了眼前人？凭什么世界这么不公平？又凭什么他要先输？  
　　他赵锦辛，应该的不是和黎朔建立关系，最应该的，是继续流连花丛，游戏人间，做一个薄幸锦衣郎。他和黎朔，真要较量谁比谁更薄情，谁更不在乎谁，谁把谁更不当真的话，他不会输。  
　　他看着冲他走过来的人，不等人走到，他便一把扯了过来，压进沙发里，抬起了身下人的腿。  
　　  
　　31.『我没有爱过你，只是爱怀念着你，试一试我有多痴迷，我可以忘记你，不怕想起，才算是胜利』  
　　  
　　2016年2月6日/北京/星期 六/天气 霾...  
　　  
　　好腻……  
　　好想吐……  
　　  
　　外卖难吃极了，比不上黎朔手艺的万分之一。  
　　酒也难喝极了，这一个月的酗酒，让他感觉五脏六腑都被酒精灼了个千疮百孔。身体四处漏风。  
　　可他只能吃外卖，也必须喝酒。喝了酒，哭哭与笑笑，都是隐约的，不喝酒，悲惨世界太犀利了。  
　　  
　　可他这回真的玩腻了。  
　　从前说玩腻了，重点是玩腻了一个人；现在玩腻了，重点却是玩这个字。他不想玩了，玩得好累，好苦，一点意思都没有……  
　　跟谁在一起，都没有跟黎朔在一起有意思。  
　　  
　　他可是极端的享乐主义者，他到底为什么要跟这些无聊的家伙混日子，而不和黎朔在一起？  
　　这真是个好奇怪的事实。  
　　  
　　为什么呢？因为他用他们两个的差异，伤害了黎朔，黎朔已经不要他了。  
　　为什么黎朔和他要不同呢？他们是这么相契的两个人，他们比起那些分分合合的痴男怨女，美好的像是童话里幻想过的彼此的另一半苹果。可为什么他的另一半苹果，要在遇见他前，氧化出和他不同的价值观呢？  
　　就因为这点不同，要强迫他撕心裂肺地放弃他的另一半苹果，太恶心了，这个爱恶作剧的丘比特，他真想杀了它。  
　　  
　　最温柔的人最无情。黎朔用给予他最好的一切这种方法驯养他，把他养刁了，把他养得离不开他了，却不愿意为了他改变哪怕一丝一毫。  
　　真是可恶，又让人拿他毫无办法。  
　　  
　　那么如果换自己来改变呢？  
　　赵锦辛不是第一次想这个问题，这个他一直反复逃避的问题，越来越强烈，露骨地撕掉赵锦辛的防线，跻身成为他最近思考最多的问题。  
　　既然黎朔一定要一生和一世，他这么喜欢他的另一半苹果，那他就给他。这样的假设，他真的可以做到吗？  
　　  
　　如果他只是求而不得引起了执念，得到了新鲜感就无影无踪了呢？  
　　如果他只是三分钟热度，过了这股要死要活的劲儿，就忘了黎朔是谁呢？  
　　如果他腻了玩之后又腻了长久只看一个人，再一次伤害了黎朔呢……  
　　  
　　“赵公子，你又在发呆，不许想别人了，”段臻无骨一样缠上来，又酥又媚地笑道，“你昨天歇了一天了诶，现在能不能只想想我。”  
　　  
　　世间百态，芸芸众生，诱惑就像现在这样，送上门来找他。  
　　他真的可以做到吗？他真的敢去做吗？  
　　  
　　可他做到了又怎么样呢？黎朔已经走了啊。  
　　他在这里汹涌澎湃的一腔热血，对黎朔来说，比蚊子血还招人讨厌吧。  
　　  
　　他是黎朔的Philipcheung，黎朔是他的赵锦辛。是不是因果轮回，他遭了现世报应？  
　　  
　　39.『没有爱过你，我最爱是自己，再苦也与你没关系，不管你在哪里，那回忆，留在心底』  
　　  
　　2016年2月14日/北京/星期 日/天气 阴...  
　　  
　　上次感受不到时间的流逝，还是六岁那年，在被绑架时的小黑屋里。那里没有一丝光线，也没有区分昼夜的方法。妈妈说他在那里呆了三天三夜，可他觉得那比三年都要漫长。  
　　而这次，太阳升起又落下，可他依旧对感受时间无能为力。一天就像一年，一年就像一天，没有什么区别。就算是他身边都是不同的人，他也觉得单调得无法区分。  
　　他像是被一层膜隔绝着，从这个世界彻底消失了，进入了一个时间静止的虚空。那里没有黎朔，没有快乐，只能安静地存活着。  
　　直到Ken夺下了他的酒瓶子，非要告诉他，今天是情人节。  
　　  
　　情人节，2月14号，原来距离别墅那夜和黎朔彻底分手，已经过去了三十九天。  
　　三十九天了……这么长时间了。不是说一个习惯养成只需要二十一天吗？可他为什么还是没习惯身边没有黎朔的日子……  
　　是因为他不管哪天，都没能忘记得了黎朔，不管哪天，都没有成功做成二十一天的第一天。  
　　  
　　他和Ken昏天暗地地做了。  
　　因为今天是情人节。情人节不就是打炮日。  
　　  
　　可正因为是情人节，他更加清晰地意识到，今天，不应该跟别人在一起。  
　　他应该跟自己唯一付出了感情的人在一起。他的玫瑰只应该为一个人盛放。  
　　  
　　那个人叫黎朔。  
　　  
　　他曾用玫瑰铺满了黎朔的房子，换来了他们的第三次机会。可他没有珍惜。  
　　  
　　他第一道防线崩溃了。  
　　  
　　第三十九天，情人节，赵锦辛默默地对自己说：“我也许爱上了黎朔。”  
　　  
　　赵锦辛，这个人，他自己，他有多可笑。  
　　在连续伤了一个人三次，不可抑制地发现，他也许爱上了那个人。可他彻底失去了那个人，再缠绵，只能靠幻影。  
　　  
　　多可笑，多可恨，又多可悲。  
　　  
　　42.『我没有爱过你，只是爱怀念着你，试一试谁能不放弃，我可以忘记你，不过更想，保守这秘密』  
　　  
　　2016年2月17日/北京/星期 三/天气 阴转晴...  
　　  
　　赵锦辛依旧没力气，确认爱的同时确认失去，这种情感冲击打得他几天都爬不起来。Ken是个体贴的情人，这些日子尽心尽力地陪着他。  
　　可赵锦辛没有觉得感动。  
　　他没力气到连身边到底是谁都分不清，又何来感动。  
　　  
　　他靠在沙发上，借着酒精昏昏欲睡。有人架起他胳膊试图把他挪个地方，摇滚乐开得震天响，他其实并没有睡着，但他根本懒得帮忙。  
　　那人见搬不动他，后来也放弃了。  
　　  
　　低音炮的轰击，在心如止水的他的耳朵里，跟催眠曲差不多，黎朔的幻影这时走过来，温柔地责备他这样睡会感冒。  
　　那个朝气蓬勃的他的幻影嬉笑着答：“那黎叔叔过来抱着我嘛。咱俩都暖和。”  
　　  
　　渐渐地，他进入了梦乡。  
　　  
　　他是被兜头一瓶凉水给浇醒的。  
　　至柔的水化成至刚的利刃摧毁了他的桃花源，冰得他破口大骂：“操！操！”  
　　他迷茫地睁开眼，看着这个胆大妄为的人。他对焦了好一会儿，才发现原来自己还在梦里。梦里黎朔不知道怎么又生气了，用水浇他。刚才搂着他时还好好的，现在眼神又冰冷冷的。他越来越搞不懂梦里的黎朔了……  
　　  
　　赵锦辛一个激灵清醒过来，猛地睁开眼，使劲揉了揉眼睛。  
　　“黎……黎朔？”  
　　黎朔，这是黎朔，真实的黎朔，不是幻影！  
　　  
　　连续四十二天不是阴就是霾的天气，终于在现在，迎来一个万物为之绚烂的晴天。  
　　  
　　“黎朔？真的是你？你怎么……怎么会……”  
　　  
　　他好美。毫不夸张，此时的黎朔在赵锦辛的眼睛里，比赵锦辛见过的任何一个人都要美。美这个字用来形容黎朔，简直太过烂俗。  
　　即便是黎朔现在的表情，是油盐不进的冰封，也让赵锦辛觉得无比地撩拨人。黎朔有没有表情，有哪一个表情，都是那么恰到好处地戳动他的心。  
　　他简直……简直……简直像是对黎朔又一次的一见钟情。  
　　  
　　第一次的一见钟情，他感受的是猎艳的喜悦。  
　　而这一次的一见钟情，他能明显体会到几乎挤爆他身体的爱意。  
　　  
　　黎朔就像个出世谪仙，蔑视着他这个为情所困的凡夫俗子。他口吻里无情的冰冷，如此洒脱，足够激怒赵锦辛。  
　　“赵叔叔委托我来看看你，如果你没什么事，给他回个电话，然后好好上班，别让家人担心。”  
　　  
　　是的，黎朔已经洒脱，可他是如此地挚爱着黎朔。  
　　在又一次见到这个人的时候，原本被他疯狂压抑的感情终于彻底泄洪。为什么要让他要出现，为什么还要让他看到他！黎朔只需要出现，就能击溃他好不容易建构的所有防线。  
　　黎朔轻而易举，他已经溃不成军。  
　　  
　　他彻底输了。黎朔太强大，他根本就不是黎朔的对手。黎朔甚至觉得他连共同博弈的资格都没有。  
　　这个世界如此不公！  
　　  
　　黎朔在趾高气昂地炫耀一番后，就要离开。他是来干什么的！他是专门来破坏掉自己的防线，一定要自己毁灭至死才解恨吗？  
　　赵锦辛箭步窜过去，拦在了黎朔面前。  
　　他太生气了，但他又太快乐了，以至于快乐出无穷无尽的悲哀：“谁准你随便跑到我家来的？说不想见到我的人不是你吗？你就那么听我爸的话？”  
　　来了，就不要想走了。  
　　  
　　既然我的防线被你摧毁，名为爱的洪水淹得我脱胎换骨，你这个始作俑者，也不要妄想福善其身。  
　　  
　　“这是你自己送上门儿来的。”  
　　那就跟我一起沉沦吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　赵锦辛疯狂地蹂躏起黎朔的唇。  
　　但不够。  
　　他想蹂躏更多的部位，他想和这具身体结合成连体婴，想把自己的灵魂全部融进这个灵魂里。  
　　既然他已经输了，那黎朔也不要想讨到好，他要占有黎朔，他要攻陷黎朔，他要和黎朔抵死缠绵，永不分离。  
　　  
　　“你这个混蛋……”  
　　闻言，赵锦辛笑了：“知道我是混蛋还来找我，还要喜欢上我，不是你活该吗？不是你玩儿不起吗？”他用恶毒的话来讽刺黎朔这个高高在上的胜利者，给自己这副狼狈的丧家之犬模样找回哪怕一丁点尊严。  
　　黎朔的表情看起来比他更加恶毒，狠狠地说：“对，我他妈活该。但是，我玩儿的起。”  
　　“什么叫玩儿得起？Ken才叫玩儿得起，不会谈什么幼稚的喜欢，不会自不量力地想跟我同居，更不会要什么表白、什么承诺……”价值观的巨大差异阻隔在眼前，赵锦辛看见镜中血肉模糊的自己，恨声道“黎朔，你不觉得你可笑吗？你白活了这么多年吗？”  
　　从前一幕幕美好走马灯一样略过，赵锦辛眼泪在眼眶里打着转，像个逞强的小孩子一样，哽咽地说：“你如果真的玩儿得起，我们怎么会变成今天这样？我们会……会在一起，会好好的……在一起……”  
　　  
　　“黎朔，”他问出了这一个多月折磨得他快疯了的问题，“有时候我觉得，是不是你在玩儿我？是不是你对谁都一口一个喜欢，真心实意的喜欢，但只要分手了，马上就可以去找下一个？马上就可以让我从此消失？这才多长时间啊，你都换了几个了？你的喜欢，到底值几个钱？”  
　　“哈哈，”黎朔笑着，“我的喜欢一文不值，所以扔了也没什么可惜的。你的喜欢也一样廉价，你数过是我换得多，还是你换得多吗？哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　  
　　是啊，他换的也很多。可是他是不得已去麻痹自己到处都痛的神经，可是黎朔是真的洒脱了。  
　　  
　　太痛了，他已经撑不住了。他不想再给胜利者嘲笑他的机会了，他已经无地自容。  
　 “黎朔，你走吧，我不稀罕你来看我，我好得很……”他装作满不在乎地说，“把时间和精力都花费在一个人身上，无、聊、透、了，我现在终于自由了。”  
　　是用失败换来的。  
　　  
　　黎朔轻轻地说：“……恭喜你。”  
　　说完他转过身去，留给了赵锦辛一个吃人的背影。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛在恐惧中，紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　“……Leon？”Ken上来安慰赵锦辛。  
　　赵锦辛猛地抓住他手臂，又醉又怒道：“你怎么会在这里？！”  
　　Ken愣了愣：“我都在你家好几天了啊。”  
　　赵锦辛暴躁地抓抓头，无理取闹道：“你为什么要在他来的时候在我家！”  
　　Ken皱眉：“Leon，你怎么这么不讲道理，这几天都是我在照顾你诶！”  
　　“你怎么可以让他看见你！怎么能！我不用你照顾，除了黎朔我谁都不需要，”赵锦辛朦胧地拿外人撒气，“滚滚滚！”  
　　Ken咬牙切齿，拿起衣服就怒气冲冲地走了。  
　　  
　　赵锦辛深深叹了一口气，把又脏又废的自己抛在了床上，逃避地躲进了梦里。  
　　  
　　  
　　43.『我可以忘记你，不过……我可以忘记……我可以……我……我……』  
　　  
　　2016年2月18日/北京/星期 四/天气 晴...  
　　  
　　赵锦辛从宿醉中醒来，大脑僵了很久，才消化掉昨天的爆炸信息。  
　　黎朔来过了。  
　　  
　　他是靠着胸腔那份现在还未平息的、滂沱的爱意确认的。  
　　  
　　他想起黎朔说是他爸的委托，便知道他爸一定会为了他回国。  
　　赵锦辛时至今日终于有了收拾自己的动力。  
　　  
　　但并不是因为他爸，而是今天一早，他确认了一件事。  
　　他用四十三天，和黎朔的一个露面，认定了一件事：那就是黎朔教会了他什么是真正的爱情，以及给了他专情的勇气。  
　　  
　　他爱黎朔。  
　　没有也许爱，没有可能爱，没有不能做到专一，没有不敢去一生一世。  
　　黎朔只需要简单地存在，就可以吸光他的爱情。对这种命定的事，他还有什么不敢的。

　　昨天醉意朦胧间，他说了很多混账话。  
　　他没有说错，那些都是真的，他是真的很恨黎朔，恨黎朔扭转了他全部的人生观，让他踏着荆棘，血肉模糊地从一个极端，走向另一个极端。  
　　可那也不是真的，因为，他一定和黎朔在一起，这次绝不可能放手。  
　　  
　　无论真假，他都后悔了，他不该又一次伤到黎朔。因为这些话，追人之路估计会更加坎坷。  
　　不过无所谓了，他是不会放弃的。  
　　  
　　四十三天，赵锦辛终于撕裂囚禁他的虚空，感受到了时间的流动，又活了回来。  
　　  
　　47.『对不起，我撒谎了，我只是在逞强。你写进我的灵魂，刻进我的骨髓，我不能忘记你，我爱过你，现在也爱你，未来只会更爱你』  
　　  
　　2016年2月22号/北京/星期 一/天气 晴  
　　  
　　这个世界上，没有对错。  
　　只有胜负。  
　　  
　　“黎朔，你赢了。”  
　　他对着黎朔的背影，一对勾魂摄魄的桃花眼里酝酿着能把人吸进去的风暴，小声说道：“你赢了，你归我。”


End file.
